


Fake Dating Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Fake Dating Recs

**Title:** Architecture  
**Why:** Bucky's an actor who ends up in a magazine spread with artist!Steve. Bucky comes up with the idea of pretending to be dating Steve right before Bucky starts doing his press tour for his latest movie… It's a cute and fluffy story.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166042>

**Title:** Behind Locked Doors  
**Why:** Shrinkyclinks, bodyguard!Bucky and musician!Steve. Finally fixed the broken links that AO3 refused to copy over. Fake dating is good bait for Steve's stalker. Avengers exist but do not include modern!Steve. Part one of a series, but can easily be read as a standalone.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753399/>

**Title:** Brave Boy  
**Why:** Steve is under witness protection and Bucky is his bodyguard/fake husband and they trip around Spain together  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849337/>

**Title:** Call boy  
**Why:** Simply put, this fic Has It All. Fake engagement, businessman/escort AU with all the feels. Intense, steamy, plotty, angsty, interesting cast of characters, sexuality exploration, kink, snark and sass.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424060/>

**Fic Name:** Have you heard, it's in the stars  
**Why:** Bucky pines so beautifully it gave me actual chest pains  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388073>

**Title:** Is It Pretending If I Already Want You?  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky have been friends for 5 years and, in order to keep his family from pestering him, Bucky's told them that Steve is his bf. And now he has to continue the charade in person because of a family event… This is, like, 85k of pining, PWP with feelings, and shenanigans–which is always a win in my book  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602043>

**Fic Name:** Keep Making Trouble 'Till You Find What You Love  
**Why:** Fake dating snarky assholes. This fic is brilliant good fun  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848298>

**Title:** Maybe We'll Live and Learn, Maybe We'll Crash and Burn  
**Why:** the entertaining and touching relationship growing out of dislike. The moving situation with Steve’s mom. The fun premise. Great side characters. (Still a wip.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645458/>

**Title:** not playing a part  
**Why:** I just love how Bucky and Steve's relationship slowly grows in this fic. And let's not talk about the amazing Barnes clan.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/349028>

**Title:** Pitch and Flame  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky are spies who pretend to be dating as part of the mission. Like, that is incentive enough for me. ;)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181880>

**Title:** The Right Time  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky (WHO TEND TO FALL ASLEEP TOGETHER, BTW) have to pretend to be ENGAGED!!!! :DDDD! (You need to have an AO3 account to read this fic)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067516>

**Fic Name:** 'til you come to me  
**Why:** Beautiful writing and characterisation with a side of pining Steve.  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694713>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
